


Sweet Talk

by thehallmonsters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Curse Breaker!Draco, Ex Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non Epilogue Compliant, Past Mpreg, Sweet Home Alabama, divorced, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehallmonsters/pseuds/thehallmonsters
Summary: AU in which Harry spent a summer with the Malfoys before he went to Hogwarts. He and Draco hit it off and became friends. During their Hogwarts days, they dated from fifth to seventh year. An unplanned pregnancy has them married right out of school. The loss of their child and the lingering moments of missed childhood eventually tear them apart and Draco leaves. Seven years later he storms into Harry’s house back in Wiltshire demanding a divorce.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off of Sweet Home Alabama and I’m not sure how fast I will be updating but I’m gonna finish this at some point for sure.

He ran along the outer edge of the manor, wind whipping through his hair. Draco looked behind him and saw Harry chasing, lessening the distance between them. He caught up to Draco and grabbed him tightly, both boys laughing.   
“There’s a storm coming Harry. We should go back inside.” Draco looked tentatively at the looming dark clouds.   
Harry grinned at Draco and asked, “Would you answer the bloody question?”   
Draco’s eyes veered away from the bright green of Harry’s. “No,” he muttered sheepishly. 

“No you won’t answer or no you won’t marry me?”   
Draco smacked his shoulder lightly. “I’m eleven years old, too much life to live. Besides, what would you possibly want to marry me for?” Harry beamed at him. “So I could kiss you anytime I want.”

And with that Draco woke up, asleep on his desk. He quickly scrambled up and gathered some papers to take to his assistant. “Why did you guys let me sleep?” His colleague, Blaise, laughed and patted him on the shoulder. “Oh it was only ten minutes. Did you figure out that counter yet?” Draco handed him a file he had put together for the newest counter curse they were working on. He stepped into the world of curse breaking seven years ago, and he had only been becoming more and more renowned for his work. They had a big job coming up on some new archaeological dig with traces of magic found near the center. There was a lot of old magic surrounding it and this job was going to put them into headlines for sure. The Ministry was so impressed they had a party planned for the teams working in the project and other high up officials.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~,

“Draco, your beloved has arrived for you,” Blaise nagged playfully. Draco left his spot to meet his boyfriend, Theodore, in the center of the gorgeous event hall. “Love I am so proud of you. This is wonderful.” Theodore kissed his cheek in a refined manner. “Thank you. It’s quite surreal to have finally finished the job.” Theodore checked a watch on his wrist and grabbed Draco’s hand. “Draco I have a business meeting with mother and I have to go.” Draco looked at him incredulously. “Now? But you only just got here?” He kept his tone mellow, intent on staying calm. “Yes but I’ll see you later at the theater?” Draco stared for a moment,completely lost. “Yeah, the theater for that thing we have..” he trailed off. Theodore kissed him one more, uttering a goodbye before weaving through the crowd. 

Draco got into the car sent from Theodore and watched out the window as they drove to the theater. Henry, their driver, opened the door for him and Draco thanked him before walking into the empty building. “Theo, why on earth are the lights off? Where is everyone?” He walked into Theo’s arms and the lights went on. He looked around the room to see almost an entire jewelry store set up. Theodore smiled and asked, “Draco will you marry me?” Draco’s breath hitched in his throat. “Are you sure? I mean we can just go now and talk to your mother at her event an-“ Theodore cut him off with a peck on the lips. “Draco. Marry me.” He smiled, “Yes, yes I’ll marry you.” 

Theo told Draco to pick a ring. He found a lovely platinum band, very simple yet elegant. The two drive off to Theo’s mother’s event. She was a politician involved in the Ministry quite heavily. As they drove, Draco held Theodore’s hand. “Can we keep this a secret?”   
“Draco we can’t really k-“   
“Yeah I know but just for a few days. I need to tell my parents and my friends back home.”  
“I will have to meet them all you know?”  
“Yeah I know. I’ll just tell them by myself and you can meet them later. Is that okay?” Theodore nodded and they got out of the car into a sea of flashing cameras. 

The two walked up to Theodore’s mother and she hugged her son. A handshake would do for Draco, which was fine by him. Until her grip held onto him tightly. She gasped and looked at Theo. “You’re engaged?” There was a roar of commentary from the press.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco drove himself along the roadside. The trees had already blossomed and the May weather was pleasantly cool. He pulled up next to a house he knew all too well and pulled off his engagement ring. A dog sat on the porch and started barking. The door to the house slammed open as Draco stood on the lawn outside. “He won’t bite, his bark is- Draco, can I help you?” Potter stared down from the porch, wiping his hands on his jeans. Draco spat out, “Yeah. You can get your ass down here and get me a divorce.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is being stubborn. Draco wants no part of it.

“Not even a hello? Where have your manners gone Malfoy?” Harry smiled at him. “Drop the formalities won’t you Potter. You have seen me naked, call me Draco why don’t you.” Harry went red in the face and walked inside, slamming the door. Draco huffed a breath and followed after him. “Come on Harry, sign the damn papers. I have a plane to catch.” Harry stomped around the kitchen before grabbing a butter beer. “You are fucking with me right?” Draco felt his patience wearing thin as the conversation went on. “I am dead serious. Sign the papers. Look, it’s easy, I’ve tabbed where you need to sign. Just do it now.” Harry spun around and narrowed his eyes at Draco. “Jesus Christ Harry, speak.” He took a long swig of butterbeer before saying, “You show up after seven years without so much as a ‘Hey its your husband, how are you?’ and expect me to sign your fucking papers?” Draco scoffed and stared Harry down. 

“Well Harry, you knew where I was this whole time.” Harry laughed a short, clipped laugh. “Oh Yeah skirting around with your high society asshole friends all over Europe right? Everywhere except Wiltshire cause you abandoned everyone here.” Draco’s hands shook as he raised his voice. “Don’t pretend like you missed me.” Harry stepped closer and said, “Oh yeah, I missed you, but at this range my aim is bound to improve.” 

Draco locked eyes with Harry and shot every dagger he could in his direction. “Can we keep this civilized?” Harry broke his hold and said, “Your Mom know you’re in town?” Draco stood silently. “I thought so. When you go say hello to your parents I’ll think about signing.” Draco groaned and left the house. “You stupid, arrogant prick. You won’t sign just because I want you to.” Harry laughed and slammed the screen. “I won’t sign because you turned into a hoity toity bitch, and I wanna piss you off.” He slammed the door so hard the frame shook and Draco stormed off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco pulled up to the Manor, memories flooding his brain. He could practically see himself running around during the summer and holidays with Harry. He shook his head and blocked it out. Turning the knob, he yelled into the house, “Mother! It’s Draco!” One of their house elves greeted him before anyone else could. “Oh my. Master Draco has come home. I shall go fetch Master Narcissa.” Draco thanked her as she apparated away. His mother came down the stairs in haste. She looked at him standing in the doorway and smiled. “Draco darling, welcome home.” She sat him down at their table and floated a cup of tea towards him. She sat down across from him, eyes watching over her tea cup. 

“So darling. Have you seen Harry yet?” His mother had always been quite fond of Harry, and Draco felt that she was more distraught with their breakup than he was. “Yes mother. The prat won’t sign the divorce papers.” His mother sighed heavily and set her cup down. “Draco, demanding him to sign after not speaking for seven years isn’t going to work out here.” Draco felt guilt rise in his chest. Why hadn’t he come back? Even just to see his mom. “Where’s father?” Narcissa looked down and took a deep breath. “He passed away Draco. About two years ago.” Draco looked at her in disbelief. “Why did nobody contact me? What happened?” His mother stepped closer and spoke, “We tried to call numerous times and you never answered dear. He was hit with a killing curse while he was with Harry. Poor boy was so torn up about it, I had him stay here for weeks.” Draco felt his chest constrict. He missed his own fathers funeral because he had been too stubborn to pick up Harry’s call. 

“I’m so sorry mother.” Narcissa sighed and started towards the door. “What’s done is done.” She walked Draco to the door and hugged him tightly. “Go back and talk to Harry. I’ll be here.” He nodded and walked to his car. He would have used the floo but when Theo taught him how to drive, he realized that the car was a wonderful place for thinking. And he was quite sure Harry had blocked of his floo and wouldn’t appreciate Draco apparating into their old house. So off he drove. 

When he arrived at Harry’s house, he knocked on the door gently. Harry stood and looked out the front window before flipping him off and walking away. Draco yelled, “You stubborn arse! Get out here and talk to me!” No response. Draco hoped to God that Harry had left their spare key in the same place. Luckily, he had, and Draco waltzed into the house. “When you lock someone out, you better hope they don’t know where the spare is.” Harry cursed and went to Draco. “Get out,” he spat. Draco sat down on a kitchen stool defiantly. “Draco I swear to God. This isn’t your house anymore.” Draco smirked. “See now, as long as we’re still married, this is my house and this is just a domestic dispute.” Harry groaned and got closer to Draco’s face. “Ron is head of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol and I will call him right now.” Draco reached for his wand but thought it better to leave hexes aside. “You wouldn’t.” Harry stood back on his heels and crossed his arms. “I fucking would.” 

Draco stood and walked out of the house yelling back, “I’ll be back Harry.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodore speaks to his mother about his impending marriage. Draco reunited with old friends and realizes he’s missed a lot.

Theodore smiled at the crowd as he listened to the speaker. They were opening an extension in St. Mungo’s which he helped fund. He looked towards his mother and she gave a small smile in response. She was a cold woman, determined to watch her son succeed in politics as she had. After exiting the stage, he met up with his brother. 

“Can you believe Mom? She doesn’t want me marrying Draco.” His brother questioned, “Did she say why?” Theo scoffed. “Yeah she said I should date people like Draco, not marry them.” His brother pat his back. “You are so screwed.” Theodore sighed and apparated to his mother’s office, where she sat at her desk filing through papers.

“Mom? You wished to speak with me?” She looked up and gestured for him to sit down. “Theo I want you to tell me why you plan to marry Draco. You hardly know the boy.” Theodore sighed heavily. He had had this conversation more times than he’d like to admit. “I love him.” 

“That’s nice Theo but we need to be focused. We are here to serve in the public eye. I will not let some curse breaker ruin what we have going.” Theodore stood from his chair. “Mom. He is my fiancé. I’m going to marry him and it’s not going to ruin anything. He’s smarter than you think.” She scoffed. “Dear, he may be smart with curses and hexes but he doesn’t understand what it takes to run a population. Just think clearly.” Theodore angrily spat out, “Why do you have to control everything? I am thinking clearly, I love him, and we are getting married.” 

“You are just like your father. Brilliant, stable, steadfast, and then you throw it away for some piece of ass. Ridiculous.” Theodore left the office and refused to retort.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco sat, once again, across from his mother. “How has that job been going? I read about it in the Prophet.” He sipped his tea with temperance. “It went wonderfully. I should be fairly busy now that people see how well we all work.” His mother nodded before carefully choosing her next words. “Hopefully you’ll be able to make time for your mom this time around then.” 

“Mother. I can’t apologize enough, but you never came to see me either. You knew where I was, and you never came.” Narcissa looked him up and down and said, “Well the door swings both ways. But don’t start me in things I don’t understand.” Draco exhaled a shaky breath. “Mother you wanted me to be something. I am now. I made myself a career. I’m engaged to a man who loves and cares about me. I’m somebody. Isn’t that what you wanted?” 

“I want you to be happy. I’m glad that you are happy, however you had a life here. You had someone who loved you and a job and you threw it all away.” Draco groaned and stormed to his bedroom. He flopped himself onto the bed and closed his heavy eyelids.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco walked through the small, quiet town. Wiltshire was beautiful but it was far smaller than the places he had been. He went into the book store and saw Terence Higgs sitting behind the counter. “Do you happen to have anything I haven’t read yet?” Terence looked up from his book and smiled. “Well well well. Draco Malfoy back from the dead.” Draco smiled and hugged his childhood friend. 

“How is Daphne? You guys still together?” Terence nodded. “Yeah she’s great. Baby due in September.” Draco smiled. “Well that is wonderful. I’m so happy for you two.” Terence nudged Draco’s side. “I read all about you and Theo in the Prophet. Congratulations on that.” Draco smiled but felt his stomach drop. Harry probably already knew why he wanted the divorce papers signed. 

“Terence I better get going. I’ve got to get some things done today.” Terence nodded but called out as Draco walked away, “How long are you in town?” Draco shrugged and responded, “Probably a week. Maybe less.” And with that they parted. 

Draco walked into the bank and saw Hermione in there. His legs stiffened and his heart jumped into his throat. Unlike everyone else in the town, he had seen her just three years ago. She hopped around doing all sorts of jobs and they ended up working on a project together. She swore never to tell Harry what had happened but as soon as she went home, Draco got an angry letter from Harry. 

He walked up to the front and smiled at her. “Hi Hermione. How are you?” He could clearly see her pregnant stomach across the counter, perhaps the reason she was sitting out of the action for once. “Draco. I’m well thank you. I’m guessing you need to withdraw?”

“Yeah. Just some petty cash for the week. Not much.” She nodded and looked through some files. “From your joint account with Harry?” He looked at her confused. “You are still married so you have a joint account still standing.” Draco shook his head. How many times was he I be reminded of his withstanding marriage. 

“No just from the Malfoy account.” She nodded and handed him an envelope with some money inside. “Thank you Hermione. I’ll be seeing you around I’m sure.” She smiled a genuine smile and bid him off. He really needed to speak with Harry now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is a lil shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this sucks so hard I’m busy and stressed yeet yeet

When Draco went to Harry’s house, nobody was there except for their dog. He decided to let himself in and wait for Harry. 

Harry walked into his house and saw that things had been rearranged. “What the hell.. Draco.” He saw Draco standing in the kitchen cleaning the counters. “What did you do to my stuff?” Draco flicked his wand and the towel ceased moving. 

“Well you wanted a husband, here I am.” Harry slammed his stuff down on the table and groaned. Draco came behind him and whispered, “You know we still have a joint bank account.” Harry’s eyes widened and he said, “You wouldn’t dare take it.” Draco angrily retorted, “I might. But why is it all sitting there? That’s a lot of money.” Harry paced the floor and said back, “I will sign the papers if you leave it all alone.” 

 

Draco grabbed the papers, but he hesitated for a moment. “Are you doing something illegal? Why’d you quit working as an Auror?” Harry spun around to face Draco. “I don’t ask about your boyfriend so stop asking about my life.” Draco wanted to vomit. His worst fears had been confirmed. “How did you find out?” Harry laughed. “Just because I talk slow, doesn’t mean I’m stupid.” 

“Harry..” Draco was cut off by Harry’s response. “Come on. Nobody finds their soulmate at 11 years old. What’s the fun in that?” Draco shrugged slightly and handed Harry the papers. Harry glanced over them and set them down. “I just forgot. I have a date. Mind if I had Hermione look these over?” Draco was practically reeling. “Are you kidding me?”

Harry walked out of the house and Draco stomped his foot, repressing the urge to scream.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco walked into the bar, the only night life in the town. Harry stood across the room with Cedric Diggory. They were laughing, and when he caught Draco coming in, he stood closer to Cedric. ‘What a prick,’ Draco thought to himself.

He walked up to the bar top where Pansy was serving drinks. “Hey Pans.” She squealed and hugged him tightly. “Oh my God Draco it’s been forever. I missed your stupid arse.” Draco grinned and she stood back behind the bar. From there she handed him a mug of butterbeer. He made small talk with her and finally broke away to go talk to Harry. 

“Draco you remember Cedric right?” Harry smirked and Draco held out his hand to shake Cedric’s. “Of course. I’m Harry’s husband, whom he refuses to divorce even though I’m engaged.” Cedric shook his hand and looked between the two. “I’m gonna go get a drink. I’ll be right back.” He made his way towards the bar. “Why do you make me be mean Harry? I have to embarrass in front of your friends now.” 

“Well they used to be your friends too.” Draco resisted the urge to smack him and walked away. He was hell bent on getting as drunk as possible.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry was watching Draco almost fall off of a barstool. He looked to Cedric and said, “I’m really sorry but I need to get him home. His mom would kill me if I let him try to go alone.” Cedric nodded and put his hands up in mock defense. “Do what you need to do. I’m gonna go home anyways.” He walked towards Draco and put a hand in his shoulder. “Alright. Let’s get you home.” Draco spun lazily around and stared at Harry through glassy eyes. 

“Harry! I was just saying that we- we are still married.” He slurred his words. “Married. What a joke.” Harry grabbed him under his arms and looked at Pansy. “Thanks for watching him.” She laughed loudly, yet still under the hum of the packed bar. “Mhm. Tell his mom hi from me if you see her.” Harry nodded and walked Draco outside for some air. He didn’t want to be puked on. 

“Harry, I missed you. You can’t tell anyone I said it, but I missed you the most. Always thought you’d chase after me. Crazy huh?” He was mumbling words and half of his speech was incoherent, but Harry understood. 

He apparated them both to the manor and Draco passed out in his arms. He carried him through the door, and Narcissa helped put him into bed. She walked with Harry downstairs and thanked him. He smiled, kissed her cheek, and went back to his house.


End file.
